SUNLIGHT
by samantha-O7
Summary: What if one day Bella's future changes by 1 decision.Bella returns to Forks & her annoying stepsister Sandy comes with her.Sandy ruins Bella's life and gets everyone she liked and loved away from her.What happens next?Will Edward and Bella be together?
1. Introduction to SUNLIGHT

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT NOR IT'S CHARACTERS. I AM MAKING NO MONEY. THIS IS ONLY A FANFICTION.**

Sunlight is a story like twilight. The difference of this story from Twilight is that Bella will face more challenges. A romantic twist that will make readers thirsty for more. A story of a new pace but the same ending.

Bella leaves her hometown Phoenix because she misses her dad. Back in her days with the family, Sandy her step sister forces her to leave the house because she hate's Bella. Before Bella left she was stopped by her mother and she agreed to stay a few more days. Those days made Sandy think that she could ruin Bella's life if she came with her. Sandy and Bella arrives in Forks with unexpected adventure. Sandy a flirty girl tries to get Edward to fall in love with her. What happens to Bella and Edward's Future with Sandy in the way? What if there was no James, no Victoria and even Laurent. What if there was no Reneesme? What if even Jacob wasn't there? All because of one decision a beautiful life ahead was ruined. Bella's future dead and she returns back to Phoenix lonely not knowing what was gone. Sandy forms a love triangle with Jacob and Edward. But nothing like that happens. Things may go not as expected but in the end love conquers all. What happens next?

NEW PEOPLE IN THE BOOK!

1. Jessica Parks- a fake friend of Bella, Blabber, Stubborn, Pushy, wanna be, wanna be know all person, feeling smart, feeling sexy and beautiful, backstabber, betrayer and feeler. Has a crush on Mike.

2. Angela Conner- a real friend, shy, silent, smart, a good friend, always by her side, friendly, full of ideas, loyal friend and understand everything. Has a crush on Ben and Eric.

3. Mike Newton- popular, everyone's crush, cute, smart, funny, quite a trouble boy, a little bit of tall, has a crush on Bella, open minded, not shy and friendly and talkative.

4. Eric Williams- smart, computer genius, famous, has a crush on Bella, a little bit of talkative, not so shy, friendly, and helpful and some girls like him.

5. Tyler Cote- likes a lot of girls especially Bella, not so smart, not careful, and talkative and Boastful.

6. Lauren Whitley- blabber, backstabber, liar, always jealous of Bella, always thinks of bad thing, likes Tyler, hates Bella, not smart, always gets friends from Bella, Bad influence and a betrayer.

7. Margaret Gibson- smart, shy sometimes, silent, close friend of Angela, envies Bella but can control it, has a crush on Eric, knows the whole school a loyal friend, and an honest person. Is the daughter Mr. Gibson.

8. Erin Dale- an old time friend of Bella, but Sandy will get her from Bella, silent, smart, sometimes she is open and not shy as she was earlier, she is honest, open, and very easy to influence and change.

9. Ben Harris- has a crush on Angela, smart, just normal not talkative not silent, a bit shy.

10. Rick Williams- A boy whom Bella liked, Jessica's Ex, Bella's Neighbor,(soon to be) Boyfriend. A famous but nice person, he likes Bella and automatically falls in love with her. Bella and he know each other since they were babies. He is Bella's childhood hero/crush, puppy love and first boyfriend.

11. Margaret Honey- an old best friend of Bella, brave, the speaker of any group, not shy sometime only, loyal and honest. Kind.

12. Janice Hood- second speaker, an old best friend of Bella, not shy, not so brave and not so coward.

13. Sandy- a bad person, hates and envies Bella, a backstabber, friend stealer, liar, blabber, a wanna be famous.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Class Schedules- Isabella Swan

Subject: Teacher

English and Grammar- Ms. Manly (Every Tuesday)

Biology- Mr. Mason (Every Monday and Thursday)

Chemistry- Mr. Hawkins (Every Tuesday)

Trigonometry- Mr. Gordon (Every Thursday and Friday)

Algebra- Ms. Spencer (Every Monday)

Calculus- Mr. Gibson(dad of Margaret G. ) (Every Monday and Friday)

Physical Ed- Coach Elizabeth Conn (Every Wednesday)

History- Ms. McRae (McCray) (Every Wednesday)

Spanish- Mr. Helton (Every Tuesday and Thursday)

Home Management- Ms. Wilson (Every Wednesday and Friday)

Consultation Day- Ms. Dale (Every Friday)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1. Monday

*Biology with...

-Angela -Edward

- Margaret - Mike

---Break----

*Calculus

-Jessica -Sandy

-Lauren -Erin

*Algebra

-Sandy -Tyler -Rick

-Lauren - Eric -Erin

-----End of Class---------------------------------------------------

2. Tuesday

*English

-Margaret -Janice

-Lauren -Sandy

------Break-----

*Chemistry

-Ben -Angela

-Sandy -Edward -Rick

*Spanish

-Erin -Angela

-Jessica -Eric

-----------End of Classes-------------------------------------------

3. Wednesday

*P. E

-Mike -Jessica

-Rick -Janice

------Break----

*Home Management

-Sandy -Edward

-Alice -Rick

*History

-Margaret

-Erin - Sandy -Alice

-------End of Classes----------------------------------------

4. Thursday

*Biology

-Angela -Edward

- Margaret - Mike

---Break----

*Trigonometry

-Tyler -Eric -Erin

-Rick

*Spanish

-Erin -Angela

-Jessica -Eric

----End of Classes---------------------------------------

5. Friday

*Home Management

-Sandy -Edward

-Alice -Rick

-----Break-----

*Calculus

-Jessica -Sandy

-Lauren -Erin

*Trigonometry

-Tyler -Eric -Erin

-Rick

*Consultation

-Edward -Ben

-Angela -Rick

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jojo as Jessica Parks

Selena Gomez as Sandy

Hilary Duff as Margaret Gibson

Vanessa Hudgens as Angela Conner

Jeremy Sumptor as Rick Williams

Neil Haskell as Tyler Cote

Marcy Rylan as Lauren Whitely

Julia Stiles as Margaret Honey

Jenna Fischer as Erin Dale

Zac Efron as Ben Harris

Kristen Dunst as Janice Hood

**THE OTHER CHARACTERS WHO WERE NOT MENTIONED WILL STAY AS WHO THEY ARE IN THE MOVIE TWILIGHT. THESE ARE ONLY MY OPINION OF THE CAST.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_First Chapter: Stay For Me_**

**_*A new beginning of an extreme life. Bella tries to leave Phoenix because she misses her dad Charlie. Renee tries to stop her and she agrees to stay a few more days. Sandy couldn't take it anymore and argues with Bella. What will happen?*_**

**_xoxo_**

**_*samantha_07*  
_**


	2. Stay For Me

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT NOR IT'S CHARACTERS. I AM MAKING NO MONEY. THIS IS ONLY A FAN FICTION.**

1. Stay for me

I was on my way to the immigration, but before I could show my passport to the guard somebody called me from behind. It was my mom who almost cried on seeing me.

"Bella, dear!"

"What mom?"

"Bella not today, stay. Stay for me, Please!" my mom pleaded like she would be dying if she'd see me go.

I knew she really didn't want me to leave at all but I had to, I missed Charlie and I just had to leave. I wouldn't really want to leave her here. She wasn't really the reason I was leaving, it was nobody but _ME._ Just like what Sandy said

"_You don't belong here, you're just a pain in this family. You're not useful. You're nothing! So leave now, before we loose everything because of you!"_She was right, I didn't belong here nor do I think I was useful. I wasn't part of this family I was part of nobody. I was used to being alone, it was peaceful and quiet. The Reason I had to go was not because of Sandy, Phil and even Renée, It was because of what really matters. I missed Charlie my true biological father, we've never been together for about 9 years now. And Forks was the only place where Peace and Quiet existed. I had to leave for _ME._ So I insisted on what I wanted knowing it would hurt Renée if I fought her, but at least she would let go.

"Mom, I have to go! I'll visit you, I promise!."

"Bella you don't have to do this!" someone yelled running towards me, it was Phil. Phil wasn't my real father but he was very nice and treated me as his own daughter. I owed him so much and I know that I didn't deserve his love.

"You should stay, for Renée and for me. At least stay for a couple of days. We would really miss you, you know." he smiled as he put his arm on Renée's shoulder making it look like he was supporting her, making her stand straight and trying not to let her fall.

"Yes Bella, Phil's right you should stay for a few more weeks since your classes aren't starting this week you should really stay and in fact you still can cope up for the lessons you have missed."

Thinking of it I have a few more days before classes' starts. And for sure I was going to miss them both.

"Well I suppose I could stay a few more days, I'll just have to reschedule my flight". I sighed.

I knew that the longer I stay the _harder_ was I to escape from her pleadings.

"Thanks Bella, I do appreciate your sacrifice", Phil said hugging me tight. But I knew what he meant about the _sacrifice._ We both knew Sandy hated me for everything, for being here, for being the intelligent one and for being with Renée and Phil. Then a twirl in my tummy sent me a gasp as Phil stopped and back away to look at me.

"Ugh" I groaned as my tummy rumbled noisily.

Renée chuckled a bit and then her face became serious. Phil bit his lip and raised his eyebrow looking confused.

"Stomach Ache, don't worry I'll be fine" I explained. "We better get you something to eat Bella, because I know you haven't eaten all morning", Renée said worriedly.

"It's just Stomach Ache mom. Don't worry."

"Please?" She smiled almost like pouting. I laughed and sighed, I know whatever happens she would insist on what she wants but still she cared for me. I smiled back and nodded.

"Let's just eat at the house, I'll cook"

I was so tired today and I couldn't speak to Renée further. I closed my eyes and took a short nap. I dreamt of me and Sandy together in my bedroom in forks with Charlie. I couldn't believe that she was there I tried to ask her why she was here she told me that she was there _to ruin my life. _I gasped and blinked a few times, the rays of the sun in my window blinded my eyes. It was already 6:30 am in the morning. I realized that I was supposed to cook dinner but I didn't remember a thing after I took a nap. I laughed.

"Morning Sleepyhead" Renée smiled as she walked towards me and sat on my bed.

"You dozed off last night; I guess you were so tired"

"Yeah, I'm sorry I'll make it up to you. I'll cook breakfast, is that okay with you?" I smiled back as I thought that it was better that I did the cooking they would soon miss my specialties. I chuckled softly, Renée looked at me confused.

"Nothing" I murmured then kissed her forehead and dashed away to the bathroom.

"Quickly darling, we have rumbling tummies downstairs" She laughed and went downstairs.

"Yes mom!" I shouted.

I went to the bathroom and took a bath and went down. I saw Renée and Phil doing the household chores Sandy was supposed to do. I bet she forgot to do it again as she always did. I went to the kitchen and after a while I was done. The smell of the eggs and the hotdog's were roaming around the dining area. Phil and Renée couldn't resist from the smell as they rushed to the table both laughing like children.

"Darling, I must say you are so good at this. How am I ever going to recover from your cook"

Renée laughed. Phil nodded and started eating. He was nodding because he was agreeing to what Renée said. When can I leave without hurting Renée and Phil? Of course I didn't consider Sandy to be sad for me leaving. I knew the fact that she would be delighted to see me leave because she would have Renée and Phil all for herself and I entirely understood that.

"Sandy"

I murmured to myself. She still hasn't eaten her breakfast because she was upset. Upset that I was still here. I frowned.

"What? Sandy? Why? What's with her?"

Renée asked as her forehead creased. When my mom and I talked about Sandy, we talked about the problems Sandy is giving to both Renée and Phil. Renée couldn't share this to anybody not even to Phil because she didn't want Sandy to know.

"She hasn't eaten her breakfast, I'll call her" I ran to her room knocking twice.

"Sandy? Are you awake?" She didn't answer, I decided to knock once more and if she didn't answer I'd just give her breakfast later. Maybe she was sleeping or maybe not. I knocked again, and finally she answered.

"Come in, I want to talk to you" She sounded annoyed; I was hoping I didn't wake her up.

"Hey, I'm sorry to wake you up but aren't you going to eat breakfast with us?"

"With you...I don't think so. But with my parents, that would be great!"

"Oh, so uhmm, would you like to have..."

"Stop, Don't be such a plastic Bella. I'll be honest here, when I heard you were leaving, I already had some plans for me and my parents. Now they're all ruined because of you!"

Sandy shrieked with anger, I couldn't say anything because I didn't want to upset her more.

"Sandy, I'm...I'm Sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"Bella, Stop it! Let's face the truth, I don't like you. In fact I never liked you. You were mom's favorite and I was nothing but just a piece of unwanted garbage. And..."

"Sandy! What are you saying? Bella didn't do anything to you. Don't over react. Apologize now!"

Phil entered the room and was very furious.

"No! All my life, Bella was the one you cared and loved. While I was standing alone in the side with no one who really cares for me. I hate you! I hate you! And it's all your fault Bella! It's all your fault!" She pushed me out of door and slammed it in front of me.

"I am truly sorry Phil"

Suddenly Tears rolled down my face and I ran into my room and lay in the bed. Why was I like this? Why did I keep hurting people important to me?

Then Renée entered the room and comforted me.

"It's okay darling, Sandy didn't mean that."

"I'm sorry mom, it's my fault."

"I will leave tomorrow night, I'm sorry"

She held my hands and placing it on her face as she said.

"Bella, Please don't. I can't bear to see you leave. I may have Sandy but sometimes I just wished she was like you. Simple yet Fascinating..."

I chuckled, but at the same time I was thinking about what Renée said. What if Sandy heard her? Would she get angry to me? Would she...?

Three days have passed but she was still angry at me but I was seeing an improvement from her attitude before. Until I finally I gave up, there was no use in apologizing or making it up to her because there was no way she would accept my apology.

"Bella!"

A familiar voice called me while my body was shaking.

"Wake up! Wake up!" Sandy yelled.

As I opened my eyes I saw her so delighted while she was almost hugging me. _Why?_

Weird. But it felt nice seeing her smile again. I looked at the calendar to see that today was my last day here. I would leave Phoenix tomorrow morning. I bet that was why she was happy, but nonetheless I was glad because now she was happy.

"Hey Bella!? Halloo!" Sandy waved at my face.

"Uh, Yeah?"

"Mom says we're going shopping!! I am so excited! Take a bath now we'll leave in an hour!" She yelled as she went out of my room.

We went shopping for the whole day and me and Sandy got along for the first time. I was starting to feel both happy and uncomfortable. Happy because maybe Sandy and I just got to the wrong starts. Uncomfortable because she was never like this to me.

We were eating our dinner as a family when Sandy asked me,

"What's your school like, Bella?"

"I never have been there but Charlie says it's very nice there" I was a bit of confused on her question, I knew she wouldn't really care about my life and it was normal, but this isn't normal for me.

After dinner, I decided to watch the television show I have been waiting for earlier. Then a sudden knock on the door woke me up.

"Hey Bella!"

I look up to see Sandy jumping with joy.

"Why what happened?" I was so curious why she was so happy.

"I have good news for you!" She squealed

"What? Tell me! What?" I laughed. I've never seen her so happy and hyper. She was always the girl who over reacts with speech not with movements.

"I got into a school! I passed the test!" She hugged me tight still jumping.

"Really? Wow! Congratulations! I bet Renée and Phil would be so proud!" I hugged her back so delighted that she finally was happy and got what she wanted.

"Guess Where?" She looked at me with gleaming eyes like I knew where.

"Hmmm, Harvard?"

"No silly! It's not a famous school but it's a good one and I already have a friend there!"

"Well, that's good! What school is it?"

"You wanna know?" Sandy teased. I laughed as her tone changed she was never like this and I was just feeling the moment of her happiness. Then I joked,

"Yes, of course. I do!"

Then she nodded and whispered it in my ear.

"Forks High School" Then she smiled.

_What? Why? Of all the Schools and Of all the places. I didn't get it. But a part of me was jumping with joy thinking she really has changed and just wants to have quality time with her step-sister._

_But WHY?_

_

* * *

_

_**Next Chapter : Decision of Revenge  
**_

_***The Next Chapter will be Sandy's POV. Find out the answer to this questions: "Why did Sandy decide to go to school in Forks?" "What is she thinking?" "Why is Sandy doing this?" "What made her heart change and be friends with Bella?" "What's next?"**_

_**xoxo**_

_***samantha_o7***_

_**For Questions, Suggestions, and Reactions please post your review here. Thank You!  
**_


	3. Decision of Revenge

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT NOR IT'S CHARACTERS. I AM MAKING NO MONEY. THIS IS ONLY A FAN FICTION.**

* * *

**Decision of Revenge**

* * *

**Sandy**

**

* * *

  
**

"_This would work...I think. All I had to do was __apologize to her and look sorry so she would forgive me. Then I had to learn to control my temper and be so nice to her like a doll. But she didn't know what I was planning to do."_

On the night she cried and my parents blamed and scolded me for everything. I was all alone at that time. Nobody was there for me as I cried yet Bella had Renée comforting her. If we both continued to fight I was the one to loose and she would benefit all. I had to make a decision right away...But what can I do? I called my best friend and she gave me an idea. It wasn't actually an idea it was a plan, a plan that would ruin Bella's life forever. My best friend helped me to control my temper and be nice like I wasn't before. It wasn't fun to be like that, I always like my old self. But I had to do this in order to get my _revenge._ There were so many reasons that I should've done it before, but I kept it all to myself until today...

When I was a kid she got everything that was supposed to be only mine. She was allowed to do anything while I was always scolded and grounded at the house. All my crushes admired her not me. I was just an outcast in the family. Now this time I could ruin her life. Ruin the life she took away from me.

Then the phone rang three times and I answered it.

"Yes, Hello?"

"Is this Ms. Sandy Dwyer?"

"Yes why?"

"This is the Administrator of Fork's High School. My name is Ms. Catherine Wallenberg. I would be pleased to inform you that you are accepted in Fork's High School. Congratulations Mam! You passed the test!"

_Was this true? Well, well. Phil and Renée would be so proud of me. Bella on the other side would be so unlucky. I asked Ms. Wallenberg the result grade of my test. She said it was 164/200. _

"Well Brianna did well on my test. She's a very intelligent girl. I could keep her for more of my exams."

I chuckled and went to Bella's room to tell her the Good News.

"Hey Bella!"

I waved at her putting more excitement in my face than before.

"Why what happened?" She held my hands looking in my eyes. What a fake! She only wanted the news involving her. Perhaps she would be want hearing that I would also be in the same school she goes in.

"I have good news for you!" I yelled making my face more happier. I hoped she didn't notice I was over reacting it.

"What? Tell me! what?" I noticed she was getting patient but she wasn't showing it to me.

"I got into a school! I passed the test!" I hugged her tight still jumping, knowing that she would be asking where and I would leave her shock when I say it.

"Really? Wow! Congratulations! I bet Renée and Phil would be so proud!" She hugged me back but a little more tighter. I bet she was just putting more enthusiasm in her reaction. I could see she was faking it.

"Guess where?" I said in a teasing tone and looked at her in the eyes.

"Hmmm, Harvard?" She chuckled. _What? I wasn't going to Law school. Is she an idiot? If only I could pull her hair she would be so sorry._

I was getting impatient as she was almost like switching the topic, finally I had to put make a face to let her to say yes as I said.

"You wanna know?"

"Yes, of course. I do!"

Then I whispered it in her ear and said,

"Forks High School"

Then I backed away to see her reaction and smiled. She was surprised but she wasn't showing it to me.

I was like, _who's the smart girl now? You didn't expect that I would past the test? Why don't you just say it in my face that you don't want me there? But no thanks; I wouldn't even change my mind. I've already made my decision. And that is to ruin your life._

*Kriiiing!*Kriiiing!*

It was about 2am in the morning and the phone was ringing. Who would be so rude to call at this time? Does that person even care that someone is sleeping.

I tried to feel where the phone was and grabbed the handle and said,

"Who's this?"

"This is Amelia Shrew of the U.S airlines. I would like to inform you that we have already moved the two flights at 2pm in the afternoon. By the name of Bella Swan and Sandy Dwyer. Am I correct mam?"

"Yeah, yeah. Are you done?" I yawned.

"Yes mam, if there anything you still need please..."

Then I slammed the phone. I couldn't sleep anymore. The birds outside and the dogs barking were so noisy.

I wanted to scream, "_Shut the hell up!_" If only they could understand what I was saying, I would scream.

Then finally I opened my eyes and it was about seven in the morning. I forced myself lazily to get up in bed and walked towards the bathroom. I secretly check on Bella but she wasn't anymore there. Looks like I'm not the only one who woke up early. Then a strange smell came from the kitchen. I followed itto see it was Bella cooking _Carbonara_ which was my favorite. This was good...my plan will soon be accomplished. I chuckled, then she turned to me and smiled.

"Take a bath now we'll be leaving later after we eat our breakfast."

I took a bath slowly thinking of more things to do to make her life miserable. She helped me pick a dress and her dress was already stained with sauce. She changed her dress into denim pants and a simple blue shirt. Mom and Dad decided to shop clothes for us. Actually it was supposed to be for Bella only but since I was friends with her now she included me. I tried to pick everything she liked that I also liked. Renée was staring at me the whole time confused.

_Why? You said shop, I am shopping now. _

Then later after I have fitted the clothes I chose. The three of them were gone.

"Where are they?"

"They told me to tell you that they will be back in a few minutes they just bought clothes for their daughter."

"I said where? not why!" I yelled at her then she backed away from me and said,

"They went straight and then left."

_Where are they? Why did they ditch me! How rude! They ditch me only because Bella needs clothes? Whatever! You'll suffer for this Bella...someday!_

Finally I saw them; they were just in the Hot dog corner laughing like teenagers.

"Hey! You left me!" I yelled. They all stopped eating and face to look at me.

"Honey, are you done will pay now." Phil suggested changing the topic. Did they really mean to ditch me?

"Don't change the topic dad. Why did you guys leave me?" I made my face angrier.

"Darling, we just bought Bella some clothes she hasn't pick one yet."

"Why didn't you tell me so we could go to another shop?"

"You were so busy shopping and you were so happy that we couldn't just disturb you" Bella made an apologetic look.

"Fine...Eww! What are those!" I pointed to the Hotdog wrapped in something with cheese as the toppings.

"Oh. This is a corn dog" Phil smiled and then he offered me one and I backed away pushing it away from me.

"It's a hotdog coated with cornbread batter and cheese is mostly the sauce for it." Bella answered like she was reading my head.

"Your father and I used to eat these when we went in a date. Here have some darling" I couldn't say no. I was also curious what its taste was.

Then I grabbed one and topped it with lots and lots of cheese. Then I tasted it.

_Yuck! Eeew! What kind of food is this! I'm going to throw up! Why do they like this it doesn't even taste good!_

I spitted the corn dog on the tissue. My dad laughed.

"Yuck! What is this! Why re you laughing"

"Honey, your reaction was the same as Bella's when she first tasted it. After that she tried again and liked it and bought two more." Then the three of them chuckled. I tried again but it still didn't taste nice.

I looked at my watch to see it was already one in the afternoon. Holy Cow! Our flight!

"Hey! We have to go now! We'll be late for our flight!" I yelled holding Bella's arm while running to the car.

"What's the rush?" Phil asked opening the door on the passenger's seat.

"Well I have never been to Forks and this would be my first time there. I want to tour around the place. Tour me around Bella, please!" I pouted so she would say yes.

Then she nodded and said,

"I'm sure you'll love I there except for the rain."

"Sandy, maybe you should tour there another time. You both need to rest when you arrive. I'm sure you'll be both tired." Renée said looking at me. Sure! Whatever! She always cared for Bella.

"And you have to fix your stuff because you'll arrive there on Sunday. So you'll be busy fixing you stuff." Phil added.

_Okay! Okay! I understand... no need to team up on me so effortlessly!_

"School Supplies...I forgot" Bella murmured to herself. I haven't bought my supplies to so I decided to make her by both of us supplies for free.

"What Bella? What did you say?" I asked pretending I didn't quite hear it.

"Oh nothing..." She said denying it. _Liar!_

"I heard School Supplies, what about it?" I asked making it louder for Phil and Renée to hear it.

"Darling, haven't you bought your school supplies" Renée looked at both of us, but I knew she was talking to Bella.

"I forgot...I'll just buy them when we get there. I'm sure we don't have any requirements at the first day"

"Me too! I forgot! Gosh! We can't buy the supplies there, it's too expensive" I smiled, Bella looked at me with no reaction like she was saying.

"_What the hell are you saying? Expensive? Idiot!"_

"Don't worry girls we'll buy those for you, we'll just have to get you to the airport." Renée said opening her phone and calling someone.

"Good Morning! This is Renée Dwyer; I would like to buy two school supplies that will be used for one year."

Then she looked at us and said,

"You guys need anything else?"

Bella shook her head and said,

"Thank You but No"

Then she turned to me. I have to say this; I need a lot of stuff than school supplies. Books, post its, notepads and a lot more stuff.

"Uhh, a Planner, post its all colors, Blue Notepad, Pink Sign Pen, Rainbow markers, Stabilo colored pens and the Cosmopolitan Magazine this month's issue. That's all, Thanks!" I smiled at her.

"What? Do you need those?" Phil stopped the car and looked at me.

"Well yes! For my own needs" I joked but Renée and Phil were still serious.

"What did I do?" I looked at Bella who was asleep and both of them stopped looking at me.

Renée cancelled the stuff that I told her were needed and Phil started the car carefully.

_What's with them? First the clothes, then the corn dog and now the magazine! What the heck! For God sake it's just a magazine!_

I woke up and we were already in the airport. Bella, Renée and Phil were talking with someone outside. Then I heard our flight called. I yawned and stretch my arms. Then I went outside and hugged Phil and Renée.

"Bye guys! We have to go now!"

Then their faces looked annoyed. _Why?_

"Sandy, please explain to us why you rescheduled the flight that was suppose to be around 5pm?"

"And do you know how much that caused?"

"Did you even think of the reason why we gave you a credit card? It's not for stuff that you don't need."

They both scolded me. The lady they were talking to earlier was gone and our flight was being called for the third time.

"Renée, Phil relax. We're suppose to say our good bye now. Not fight, so please stop now." Bella smiled. They both calmed down for a second then the four of us hugged each other for the last time.

"Good bye my darlings! Take care!" Phil yelled as we walked away from them.

"Don't forget to eat. Be good Sandy. Take care of Bella!"

Now I was the one responsible for her. Yeah, right! When were in the plane, I saw Bella cry until she fell asleep.

_Cry Bella, Cry now. Cause you'll be having much more pain when school starts. You'll be so sorry._

The plane landed and I was still awake. We got our bags and headed for the arrival area. Then we saw Charlie with some unexpected guests whom I never knew. They seemed strange and very odd looking.

_This is the new beginning of your suffering._

_

* * *

_

**Next Chapter: Old Home of Old Memories**

***Who are Bella's unexpected guests? Try to guess who? What awaits Bella now Sandy is going to make her suffer? Charlie has a surprise for Bella, what is it?**

**xoxo**

***samantha_O7***


	4. The Welcome Party

**A/N: So this is Chapter 3. In this chapter, you'll meet two new characters. One is Bella's past and the other one is Jacob. Thank you for all those who have helped me through this chapter/story. So I hope you like it! Also...get ready for chapter 4. So enjoy!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT NOR ITS CHARACTERS. I AM MAKING NO MONEY. THIS IS ONLY A FAN FICTION.**

* * *

The Welcome Party

"Charlie!" Sandy yelled with joy.

I was quite confused on Sandy's expression because she was never like that to Charlie. I knew she hated Charlie for being the ex-husband of Renée. The fact that Charlie knew that it was true, he still didn't care as long as he had me.

Charlie ran to Sandy and hugged her.

"Bella? You...you have changed...a lot!"

"I'm not Bella, hello! This is me Sandy!" Sandy said, rolling her eyes as Charlie backed away to look at me and Sandy. I thought he was confused of why was Sandy here so I explained,

"Sandy is going to be here because..."

Then Charlie hugged me tight and said with teary eyes,

"Bella! I missed you so much! You're finally home! You've changed a lot!"

He chuckled. Charlie was going to say more but Sandy coughed and looked very impatient.

Charlie didn't even look at Sandy, he was much too happy to be affected on Sandy's behavior.

Charlie escorted us to the car and drove off immediately. Sandy was too tired because she didn't sleep so she dozed off.

When we got to the house, we had to unpack our luggages and put the clothes in the closet. Sandy stayed in the guest room where Charlie and Renée used to sleep together. Charlie made me dress up into one of the clothes Renée bought for me because there was a welcome party downstairs.

While I was fixing my stuff, I heard noises downstairs so I tried to go down stairs to check if everything was okay but Sandy pulled me and...

"Bella, what are you doing? I have to go first!"

She smiled then she played the cassette tape using the remote. The song was meant for a grand entrance and by the song everyone stopped talking and looked at Sandy. Sandy smiled as she went down the stairway. I heard some laughing and some murmuring. I didn't really like parties. Parties were very noisy and nobody would like to be on the spotlight if you were clumsy like me.

After Sandy got down the stairs, nobody dared to talk to her and everyone was chattering again. When everyone was busy talking and eating, I went downstairs as fast as I could so nobody would notice me. I went through the crowd and made my way to Charlie.

Then...

"Everyone!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Let me introduce to all of you my daughter, Bella" Everyone clapped their hands and some were staring at me. I tried to smile but it looked like as if I was like crying.

I ate dinner with Sandy and some of the guests whom Charlie said were my old friends. We had small talks which Sandy led thoroughly. After eating, I decided to go outside and step away from the crowd for a little while. Then suddenly a tall, dark skinned man approached me and said,

"Bella, remember me?" Then he smiled.

"You're one of the guys in the table. Right?"

His forehead creased and he looked a bit confused. Wasn't he in our table?

"Uh, yes that was me but don't you remember me at all?" He made another hopeful smile.

Well honestly, I didn't know him. I was trying the hardest to remember him but I couldn't.

"Okay...who do I look like that you know?" He smiled again.

At first there was no one I knew that he looked alike but when he's smile faded I remembered RC.

RC was my all. We knew each other since we were babies. He was my childhood hero and crush. My puppy love. My first love. He was my all but one day he and his parents had to move abroad and he said to me he would return. He never did. One day I found out the plane that RC and his parents were riding on crashed and there were no survivors. I cried and got depressed over a year. Then I grew up and went back to Phoenix. I always wanted to tell RC that I liked him. More than like, I could say it was love. Love that we both felt and Love that I hid from him. He was going to tell me something on the day he left and I was also gonna tell him what I felt for him. That was almost about 5 years now.

"Bella, you there?"

"Yes...I just had a flashback" I smiled to cover my thoughts.

"So?" I bet he was waiting for a right answer, but how could I give a right answer when the guy I knew that looks just like him is dead.

I decided to try my luck. I took a deep breathe...

"Don't be angry but, you look like my childhood boy, I mean best friend who died 5 years now. I called him RC."

At first he was a bit confused then he smiled.

"He died? Really? Are you sure?" He chuckled.

I was annoyed at his reaction. How very rude.

"Do you think I'm lying?"

"No, not really; I was just asking..."

I sighed. He's _not_ RC. Then his face became serious.

"Although I'm not dead at least you still remembered me. But it's not RCanymore...It's Rick" He smiled.

_What? Was he joking me? Impossible!! Could he be?_

"It looks like you've seen a ghost?" He chuckled.

"You're RC? I mean Rick Williams?" Then he nodded and laughed again.

How could this be? All my life I thought the person that gave meaning to my life was gone, and now he was here...right in front of me.

"Wow...it really is you" I tried to smile.

"You're not happy?" He frowned. He misunderstood me. The reason I couldn't show my delighted face was because I couldn't feel anything anymore. Maybe just a bit, but it wasn't the same when we were kids.

"No, no! It's not that. I was just too over surprised."

Then he explained to me that he didn't really want to go away so he escaped his parents. But before he could get far, he heard that the plane he was suppose to ride with his parents crashed. He couldn't take what happened and was very depressed. Because he had no more parents he was forced to live in a adoption shelter for kids. He escaped one night and was hit by a car. The couple who drove the car took responsibility and offered to raise him as their own child

"I am so lucky to have them both...even if they aren't my real parents." I smiled at him. Now I know he was definitely okay.

"Well I suppose..."

"Bella, Who is he? You haven't introduced me to your friend. Well?" Sandy approached us ruining the most perfect moment.

"Rick this is Sandy my sister and Sandy this is Rick my boy...I mean best friend"

What was I thinking? He wasn't mine anymore. And in fact the past was just childhood stuff and that wasn't really serious to tell that it _was_ a relationship.

"Hey! I'm Sandy. And since your Bella's friend, from now on I am also your friend"

I could see in Sandy's eyes that she liked Rick. I felt a pang of jealousy because I knew that if Sandy wanted Rick, she could have him instantly.

"Uh, Hi! I'm Rick, Bella's...uh best friend"

Sandy offered Rick a dance and led him inside the house.

_Why is it, when you already have moved on in the present...the past comes back for you? W__hy do I feel kinda jealous? What is happening to me?_

"Hey!"

"Rick?"

To my mistake I thought he came back but he wasn't Rick. It was the guys whom I never saw before.

"It's actually Jacob. Your Bella...right?"

"Yes, Do I know you from somewhere?" I tried to be friendly but the tone of my voice was quite annoyed.

"Uh, No but I knew your father."

"Oh...I see"

Then he gave his hand to me and said,

"Will you dance with me?"

"I don't dance and I might slip" I laughed a fake laugh but he wasn't fooled. He took my hand and guided me to the dance floor. His arms were warm not warm but a hot.

We stopped after the second song because my feet were starting to hurt.

"Thank you for that beautiful dance, madam." Then he kissed the back of my hand softly. Unintentionally, I slipped my hand away from him. I wasn't used to men kissing the back of my hand.

His forehead creased like he was angry.

"Sorry, I didn't mean that. I was just...shocked"

"No, my apologies. I should've known that you are not used to this."

Then he walked away...

"Wait! I'm sorry for my reaction, Jacob."

He turned back to me and smiled.

"You can call me Jake"

Jake and I talked for hours about a lot of stuff. I discovered that he was an interesting person inside though he might seem a bit boring. We laughed and teased each other about our lives. The night flowed quickly and everybody was going back to

Their own houses, only a few were left. Then Jake had to go because it was getting a bit late.

"Thank you for the wonderful night, madam. Good night" Then once again he kissed my hand and walked away.

"Good night...Jake" I smiled at the thought of seeing him tomorrow. Tomorrow would be another interesting day.

"Who's Jake?"

Rick asked as he walked to me.

"Uh, he's just a friend that I met today."

So how you are and Sandy? Did you guys have fun?" I asked, changing the topic.

"What's with Sandy? Are you changing the topic." He laughed. "And for your information, she was great at the dance floor"

"Nice. Well it's good to know that you both had fun." I felt a bit of jealousy like I did earlier but I tried my best to hide it.

"Wait, are you jealous?" Then he laughed.

"You must be kidding me...are you joking?" He added still laughing.

Before I could even reply to his annoying questions, Sandy approached us...

"What's up guys!"

"Nothing much, Rick was just annoying me continuously." I answered in an irritated tone.

"Hey Bella, I'm sorry if I offended you in a way. I just thought you were really je..."

"No! It's okay. Anyway I gotta go upstairs now and change. I have a lot of things to do tomorrow. Bye guys"

I went upstairs as fast as I could. _What is this feeling? Why do I feel so affected? I shouldn't be...because he isn't mine..._

As I have changed to my sleep wear, somebody knocked on the door. It was Rick...

"Hey, you still up?"

"Yeah. What are you doing here?"

"I just came to apologize...I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have done that in the first place."

"It's okay; it wasn't really a serious issue to be angered about...and"

"Are you still in love with me? Like before...?"

Rick's question startled me. I wasn't really expecting him to ask that... I couldn't answer him.

"Uh...Rick, what a question! You know It's getting late and I have to sleep so..."

"Shh...Don't say anything." He cutted me and gently leaned forward. He cupped my chin and slowly kissed me. His lips were soft and warm. I couldn't remember the last time I had was kissed by a guy. It was only Rick who had kissed me first and last. _But this was different; this was the present not the past. I had to move on, even though I still had feelings for him. What was I gonna do? How would he react if I said that I couldn't love him anymore? _

I grew more and more confused each passing second that I had to pull away from the kiss and look at him straight in the eyes.

Then he said while gasping for air...

"Now...Can you answer my question? Do you still love me?"

I stared at him for a second still deciding on what to say...

* * *

**A/N: So...how did it go? I hope you enjoyed it! In chapter 4, there will be more twists. I'll be posting chapter 4 later because I already have it ready. So get ready for chapter 4.**

**Next Chapter: Martin and Disaster**

***What will Bella decide now? Bella knows that Sandy likes Rick, but what about her? Is it true that past is past and move on, so just live on with the present? Or wherever you go, you can't escape from the past? **

**xoxo**

***samantha_o7*  
**


	5. Martin and Disaster

**A/N: How did chapter three go?I hope you enjoyed it. As promised, here is chapter 4. Chapter 4 consists of Bella's Decision and meeting a new guy again. So this is gonna be a thrilling part. I really hope you would enjoy this. So here is Chapter 4...  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT NOR ITS CHARACTERS. I AM MAKING NO MONEY. THIS IS ONLY A FAN FICTION.**

**

* * *

  
**

Martin and Disaster

I know it was different today. We haven't seen each other for 5 years and here he was now. What shall I do? Shall I give it a chance? What about Sandy? What about me...  
Still in the end, I decided to take chances...

I smiled as I whispered in his ear...

"Guess, I still do."

Then he smiled back and kissed me on the cheek and went out the window.

"Rick!"

I looked out the window seeing he was okay. I laughed, he was so happy that he didn't even think he could hurt himself.

"Good Night!" I yelled as he ran for his car.

When I was about to close the lights near the door, Sandy was their behind it just witnessing what happened...

"Sandy? What—what are you doing here?"

She looked at me and began to scream.

"How dare you! Stealer! He was mine!"

"What are you saying? Sandy, calm down...don't"

I tried to calm her down but she became angrier at me. Suddenly tears flowed down her eyes as she spoke the words...

"I liked him, Bella...How could you do this to me? I thought you were my friend...I hate you!"

Then she ran to her room and slammed the door. Charlie came upstairs as fast as he could, wondering what just happened.

"Bella, what happened with both of you? Did you fight? Are you okay? Did she hurt you? Bella!?"

"It's okay Charlie, it was just a misunderstanding. I'll sleep now, good night" I kissed him on the cheek softly and went to bed.

Days passed, we both didn't talk to each other. She kept glaring at me and told her friends stuff that weren't true. I didn't fight back because I knew it would make things a lot worse.

Then one time, I asked Renée for advice but I didn't clearly mention that it was Sandy. She told me to do some peace offering. Like give her something she'd want, do the chores that she was supposed to do, get out of her way whenever she's in a bad mood, apologize to her and other crazy stuff.

I did all those things including the ones that I wasn't supposed to do. I have done everything, still she didn't forgive me.

Come to think of it... It wasn't really my fault. It was no ones fault. But I couldn't just keep this fight going on and on. I couldn't take what she was saying to her friend over the phone so I went outside to sweep the front yard.

I was almost done sweeping, when a ball hit me in the arm.

_Ow..._ was the first thing I thought.

"Sorry! Can you please throw the ball back?" A voice of a man yelled. I didn't know where to throw it so I said in response,

"Where?!"

But nobody answered. So I continued sweeping the floor and placed the ball on the side. Then a guy walked to me with a hard face,

"Excuse me miss, where's my ball?"

"Uhm... I placed it near the front door."

Then he went near the door and got the ball. I thought he went away but as I finished sweeping the floor, I saw him looking inside the house.

"*Cough* Do you need anything?"

"Uh, not really but do you live here?"

"Yes, why?

"So you must be the daughter of Chief Swan, Isabella right?"

_Oh good! I knew Charlie would spread the news that I was coming back but I didn't expect for it to be known by a lot of people especially strangers._

I was a bit surprised I didn't see him at the party last night.

"Bella actually and yes I am his daughter."

"Wow! It's good to finally meet you. Charlie talks about you all the time, that's why I know you."

He smiled. He was no stranger at all, seems like he knows me like no one does. He was friendly to me and offered to help me do the chores. I discovered that his house was just beside ours. And that he was practicing basketball for his championships.

Finally after long hours of talking while cleaning, we were done and at the same time Charlie's cruiser arrived.

"Thank you for the help Martin. Oh look, there's Charlie."

We walked together near the gate and waited for Charlie to come out of the car. When Charlie saw us together, he wasn't surprised at all and in fact he just smiled at us.

Charlie brought pizza and all of us ate including Sandy. Sandy was very quiet today but she still glared at me just like before.

Charlie went off to the living room to watch baseball with Martin and I went upstairs to get a book to read.

"Bella, will you please get us juice and a bag of chips"

I got off to my seat and headed to the kitchen. Charlie and Martin both loved to watch baseball that even if an earthquake passed they wouldn't notice it.

I placed the two glasses of juice on the tray and opened a bag of lays and poured some to the plate. Sandy was also watching baseball but she seemed very bored. As she saw me, she stood up and offered me a hand. I just shook my head in response.

Then I heard her murmured to herself

"Whatever."

Well...that was Sandy. I walked straight to the living room and felt someone pinching me in the arm. I looked back to see Sandy.

"Be careful..." She smiled innocently.

I walked towards the table not knowing what she meant by that. Then it happened...

Before I could even place the tray on the table, Sandy pushed me hard and the tray and I fell where Martin sat. So it was obvious that he got wet.

Instead of getting angry, he helped me up and offered to clean the wet floor. I stood up ashamed of what just happened and whispered.

"Sorry, it was my fault. How clumsy of me."

"No it's not. It just happens all the time" He joked. I tried to smile but I was very disappointed on Sandy.

_How could she do that? Did I do something wrong?_

She was still laughing even though Charlie was already looking at her.

"Awww, Bella. You spilled juice over our guest's shirt. My golly, what a klutz you are!" She laughed.

I knew she was enjoying this. But she had to stop. Once I was finished cleaning the floor and all the mess, I went upstairs to help Martin on his dress.

"I'm really sorry. Here, let me get you a towel. Just sit there for a moment."

He sat down quietly and didn't speak. He wasn't annoyed nor disappointed, he was just trying to keep me from apologizing over and over again.

"Hey, uh, do you have any extra shirt that could fit me? My shirt is wet and I'm getting a bit cold. So if you don't mind....I"

I knew where he was going to but I didn't want to see him naked.

"Charlie said that...uh...you could borrow one of his clothes. Hold on, I'll get one." I smiled and quickly went inside Charlie's room. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if Martin used one of his shirts.

* * *

Sandy

* * *

I went upstairs to see what was going on. I couldn't help it...I was just so curious. As I entered Bella's room, I saw Martin half naked.

_Wow! Nice abs! _I thought...

He was very handsome but not as handsome as Rick. Where is Bella, anyway? Is she stripping? Are they gonna do it? Right now? Gosh!

As much as I would love to see that show, I decided to crash the party.

"Wow, you're hot!" I teased.

Maybe if he saw me strip in front of him. He would like me more than Bella and he would leave Bella for me. _What a ridiculous plan! _I couldn't help but laugh.

"Excuse me?" He looked confused but maybe he was just acting.

I smiled, "Oh, nothing. I was just saying that you're done!"

He's forehead crumpled and it looked like as if he was pretending that he didn't get what I meant.

"Sandy, what are you saying?"

I sighed, what a hopeless boy. Too bad...even though he was good looking, Rick was still so much better than him.

"Let me get this straight. Bella doesn't like you because she already has someone in her heart... and that is Rick. Your just a neighbor Martin, compared to him...He knows more about Bella's past. So if I were you stop dreaming, because you'll never have her. Your handsome Martin but Bella thinks your just worthless"

After my awesome speech, I saw in his face that he was very heartbroken. I laughed quietly and made a fast exit from Bella's room.

If Bella caught me here and heard those things...I just don't know what she'll say. Lucky for me, she didn't.

* * *

Bella

* * *

It was hard to find a shirt that would fit Martin. But finally, after a couple of minutes, I finally found the perfect shirt. The shirt was plain but made of nice fabric. I remember buying this shirt for Charlie, but it ended up in the back of his closet. I don't think he'd mind me stealing one of his clothes.

I chuckled.

I went back to my room happily when I saw the change on Martin's face. I thought he was just joking.

"Hey! I got you a shirt. Hurry up and wear it." I smiled, but his only response to me was silence.

I thought he was afraid that Charlie might get upset at him for using the shirt. So I tried to soothe him...

"Hey, don't worry. Charlie won't mind. He's not even using this shirt"

He still didn't give me a response. I was getting a bit uncomfortable by his quietness.

"Are you okay?"

Then he finally looked up and made a forced smile.

"Yah"

I could sense he was lying. He wasn't like this earlier. What happened?

I finally couldn't help the silence between us.

"Hey! What's happening to you? Did I do something wrong?"

He sighed and then looked at me.

He told me that while I was away, Sandy talked to him.

At first, I thought he was joking but I could see that he was telling the truth. He told me he was hurt for what Sandy told him. I couldn't say anything but "Sorry". He just shook his head.

I couldn't do anything. I couldn't imagine Sandy saying that.

I never said that Martin was worthless...

I think I am worthless... I couldn't do anything but say sorry. Even though Martin knew that I didn't say that he just couldn't take it and kept quiet.

_I had to do something...Starting now..._

_But what?_

Then an Idea came to me...

I didn't think of it twice...because I knew, it was the right thing do than keep quiet.

I patted Martin's arm and smiled,

"I'll be back"

I went downstairs and took a deep breath before opening the kitchen door...

I called her fiercely as I kept my face straight.

"Sandy"

* * *

**A/N: Oh my Gosh! What is Bella going to do to Sandy? Is she planning for something bad? I hope Sandy doesn't end in the refrigerator. But as they say... "Revenge is best serve cold."**

**Next Chapter: The Fight**

**xoxo**

***samantha_o7***


	6. Too much Drama

**A/N: Yeah I know, I posted this late and with a wrong title. Okay, sorry folks. Forgiven? Yeah right. Okay so I hope you enjoy Chapter 6 with too much Drama. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT NOR ITS CHARACTERS. I AM MAKING NO MONEY. THIS IS ONLY A FAN FICTION.**

* * *

**Too much Drama**

I went downstairs as fast as I could, taking a deep breath each second. I had to face this now...

I opened the kitchen door and called Sandy with a straight face,

"Sandy"

She was busy preparing orange juice for herself and was very shock when I called her name. At first, her face was shocked then she turned to me and smiled.

"How's pretty boy upstairs?

She chuckled.

"Sandy... we need to talk"

I said fiercely. She laughed as if I was joking,

"Is it really talk...or are you looking for a fight"

I knew all along, that she tried to piss me so I would get angry. She wanted to see my dark side but the problem was...I did not have one. I was very tired of her jokes that I went straight to the point.

"Sandy, why did you have to say those words to Martin? Do you have a problem with him? Tell me, what is it?"

My tone was not serious anymore; I was trying to soften and lighten up the conversation.

"No, I don't have a problem with him." She smiled. It was as if she was telling me something else.

"Then what is your problem!" I could not bare it anymore. She was way over now. I could not help but yell.

"Don't you get it? It is you Bella! You are my problem! You!"

I could not say anything anymore. I could not fight back. My courage was gone. This talk thing was useless. I could not speak.

"Now what? Are you scared? Are you gonna cry?"

I knew she was enjoying this but I was not. I took a deep breath and finally, I spoke.

"How can we solve this" I tried to make a warm smile but it looked like as if it was a forced smile.

"Enough being plastic Bella, it doesn't work anymore for me."

_Then what should I do? Give me a clue Sandy. I want to solve our problem._ I thought.

"Well then I don't know what to do anymore. I'm sorry Sandy." I turned my back and ready to go upstairs.

"Wait! You can't force me to be friends with you again but you could do some _small_ stuff for me so that we could get along little by little."

My face lightened and my feeling was a bit light now.

"So what can I do? I would gladly help you in anything you need?" Although I was exaggerating, I really wanted to help her.

"Anything? Well first, I want you to help me here. Like do my chores, cook me food and stuff. So?"

At first, I thought this was a ridiculous idea but then if this were the only way for us to be friends again...I would do it.

"Uh, What? I mean...What else?"

_Ugh. Idiot! Why did I say what else? I was supposed to say WTH!_

"Uhmm. I want you to grant me 7 wishes" She smiled. Her smile was not like her usual. It was as if she was planning something. Nevertheless, if I did not say yes, we might end up fighting again.

I sighed, "Okay..." Then she hugged me and waved good-bye.

The fight was over but I felt like it was just getting worse. I went upstairs to find out that Martin was not there anymore. I guess he was too upset to wait me for me. After dinner, I decided to visit him. However, before I could knock on the door, Sandy called me.

"Belly Bella! Where are you?"

I sighed and went back to our house.

"Yes? You asked for me?"

"Uhmm...Where were you? Oh Anyway, I need you to buy me some stuff. Please?"

I could not say anything else so I just nodded. She smiled and gave me the list.

I thought it was just a few things but when I opened the folded piece of paper, it was long as my arm. My mouth fell open and she chuckled.

"Don't worry belly, those aren't hard to find. Now off you go"

I wasn't supposed to go out of the house at a time like this because it was 2 days before school starts and by this time I should be reviewing now, but since I promised Sandy that I would be her slave for a few months, I had to do what she says.

I grunted going back to the car. I am beginning to think that it was a bad idea for me to accept that deal.

* * *

It was already 11:30 in the evening and there was a long line in every cashier, I did not know where to go. As I got home, it seemed that everyone was already sleeping. As I turned off the engine of the car, a light flickered on Sandy's room. I knew she was waiting for her magazines, beer and bags of chips, which were very hard to find. It took me almost 15 minutes to find one.

When I arrived, I noticed that Charlie hasn't arrived. I bet he will be coming home soon.

"Sandy!" I waited for her to go down but it was taking so long that I decided to go upstairs.

As I got closer to Sandy's room, there was music getting louder and louder. I also heard people laughing. What is happening in here?

I crept closer to the door just to find out but then somebody opened it causing me to fall.

"Woops! Hey kiddo!" She squealed as if we just met for the first time. I half smiled and said,

"So, here are the chips and liquor"

"Thanks! Love you, Bella." Then she gave me a peck on the cheek.

"Woo! Let's party!" A girl in a mini skirt jumped, while holding a bottle of beer.

There were almost 12 people in the room consisting of 7 girls and 5 men. I was wondering how all of them could fit in this room when suddenly I remembered that Charlie was arriving soon. And if Charlie sees all of this, Sandy and I will be so dead.

"Sandy, you have to end this party now. Charlie will be arriving soon." I tried to remain calm because if I panicked, it would look like I was yelling.

"Screw, Charlie. Let's Party!"

"But Sandy..." I tried to get hold of her hand but she yelled so loud that the everybody heard her.

"Bella, No!"

Everybody stared at both of us. And just in time, somebody entered the room.

"What the Hell is happening here?"

It was Charlie and he was looking at me with confusion in his eyes.I couldn't move because I was still frozen in fear of what may happen next.

"Wow Bella! You are _such_ a party girl!" She chuckled.

"Am I right, everyone?" Sandy yelled.

Everybody just nodded and laughed. I was in a very confused state right now. What is happening?

"Bella you're such a great dancer, dance for us one more time." "Let's have that drinking contest you were talking about" "You look so hotter in your miniskirt earlier"

"What?" All of them were giving me compliments and talked like they knew me.

"Bella, you've got a lot of explaining to do."

"Charlie, I didn't do this"

"Stop this nonsense now!"

"But Charlie, I didn't. Sandy! Sandy, help me out here, Please!"

I didn't know what was happening, the only thing I knew that Charlie was thinking that I drank and invited these people. But I didn't!

"Oh Bella, I'm sorry we got caught...but it was you idea..."

"I just wanted to eat chips but Bella wanted to drink" Sandy pointed at the Bag of Chips I bought for her.

I do not know what she was trying to prove but it was certainly not good.

"Bella, is this true?"

"No, Charlie. I couldn't—"

"Yeah right Bella, your already caught in the act. Don't try to lie anymore. You're the one who invited these people to drink in my room. Charlie you don't know your daughter that well but I do. And I know her bad side."

"Sandy shut up!" Charlie Yelled and went out of the room.

"I'm sorry. But it's the truth." Sandy walked away from me. I grabbed her hand and yelled.

"Sandy what are you saying? I'm not dumb enough to not get what you are trying to do. Sandy, you set me up! WHY!" I ran to my room and slammed the door.

The next day, neither Sandy nor Charlie was talking to me. It was like we were trying to avoid each other. Sandy ate at a different time while Charlie went to work straight ahead. It was like being alone in a house with ghosts. They weren't talking to me.

I knew I had to settle this for the last time. The next day I knocked on Sandy's door but no one answered. When I opened the door a little, no one was there. It seems like she went to her friend's house again. Charlie left early again for no reason this time.

In the evening, both of them haven't arrived yet.

I decided to prepare dinner to set the mood. I cooked Charlie's favorite pasta and fixed both of their rooms. Sandy arrived first and went straight to her room. However, after a couple of minutes she went downstairs and ate. We were eating quietly when Charlie arrived. It seems that he smelled the pasta and went directly to the dining room to peek. But when he saw us both looking at him, he just walked casually to the table and sat down.

I took a deep breath and spoke,

"I—"

Before I could even mutter a word, Sandy cell phone rang. She went upstairs and answered the call.

I was waiting for her to come back but it took so long that I finally couldn't stop myself."

"Charlie! Uh, I'm sorry for what happened. I don't care if you believe me or not but I just want you to know that I had nothing to do with the party. I may be the one who bought the bag of chips and the liquor but Sandy told me to. I didn't know those people in the room and I didn't drink nor dance. Therefore, whatever consequence there is, I will accept it. In addition, I know that I am rightfully responsible to my actions. I am sorry. "

Before Charlie could even speak, Sandy yelled.

"Bella, what the hell did you do to my room!"

I stood up, startled with Sandy's outraging tone.

"I just cleaned your room. Sorry I didn't tell you."

"Cleaned? or Stole? You stealer! Where's my camera! You stupid—"

"Sandy! Watch your language!"

"Well tell your stupid daughter to stop ruining my life!"

"How dare you!" Charlie slapped Sandy's face and Sandy ran to her room.

"Charlie!"

I hugged Charlie before he could do anything else.

"Charlie, you shouldn't have done that."

"Bella, you don't know what a father can do for her daughter"

"Yeah, I don't know...that's why I'm trying to calm you down before you do anything else."

"I am in control not our of control, Bella"

"Hmm. Tell me about it"

"Humph, I know you don't believe me, you _never_ do..."

"Charlie, you got attitude problems" I joked.

"Yeah, right" He rolled his eyes and laughed

This was the Charlie I knew, the happy and simple dad that I have known since I grew up.

"Am I forgiven?"

"Hmm. Yeah, you are forgiven..."

I smiled.

"But, your still grounded...both of you" He pointed up.

"And I have a lot of things to settle..." I frowned remembering Sandy and I still have some issues.

"Don't worry kiddo, I'll be here"

"Good night Charlie"

'Good Night Bella"

Charlie went upstairs while I cleaned the dishes.

I was already finished when someone was waiting near the door.

"Charlie?"

* * *

**A/N: Indeed, to much drama... Well, I haven't started chapter 7 but all I can say is it will be something twisted...I think. So I hope you enjoyed Chapter 6 with too much drama. I will not be posting the title for my next chapter because I always get it wrong. If you look at Chapter 6's bottom, it says that the title of this Chapter is "The Fight" but the real title is "Too much drama" I know it is really confusing especially for me. I am so sorry. **

**Next Chapter: ?**

***samantha_O7***


End file.
